Sasha (FoMT)
Sasha is a character from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. She is the co owner of the Supermarket that she runs with her husband Jeff and daughter Karen.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Like her daughter, she would much rather be outside than in. Sasha can be seen at the store early in the morning, or when the weather is bad. She's a very sociable woman, and likes to meet up with Manna and Anna in Rose Square. This is a daily routine, when the weather is right. On Tuesdays and Sundays when the store is closed, she will visit Lillia at the Poultry Farm because Lillia is too weak to leave her home regularly.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Sasha is kind, approachable, and will teach you the recipe for Chocolate Cookies if you befriend her and allow you to access the back of the supermarket.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Advice for Manna Visit Rose Square between 1PM and 4PM on a sunny day during the first year. This event can only take place before the events at the winery in the fall.Life Consultant fogu.com You'll see Anna, Manna and Sasha at the square talking. Manna is trying to ask her friends for some advice, so Anna and Sasha lend their ear. Manna expresses concern for her daughter, Aja. Manna wants to talk her daughter but she's afraid that she won't return home. Sasha thinks it's a good idea if she talks to Aja for Manna. Anna agrees, and Manna thanks the both of them for their advice. ---- Remembering Jeff On a Tuesday, visit the Poultry Farm between 10AM and 1PM. Memories of Jeff fogu.com When you arrive, you'll see Sasha and Lillia talking about Jeff. Lillia remembers how Jeff and Sasha were as children. Sasha remembers how Jeff was so quiet and timid, and always needed her help. Sasha reminisces about Karen's birth, making her family complete. ---- Manna Goes Shopping During a rainy Friday afternoon, visit the supermarket between 2PM and 4PM. This event can only be seen if Cliff did not stay in Mineral Town and did not get the job at the winery.Shopping Spree fogu.com Manna is shopping and visiting with Sasha. When she goes to pay for her items, she compliments Jeff. He's so flattered by her kind words that he decides to give her all of her items for a discounted price. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Jeff's Customer Service In order to see this event, Karen and Rick must be married. Additionally, you must be good friends with both Sasha and Jeff. On a Wednesday go to the supermarket between 1PM and 4PM. It must be raining. Jeff's Decision fogu.com When you arrive, you'll see Sasha and Jeff having an argument. Sasha is upset that Jeff constantly lets the customers buy on credit instead of paying for their purchases. She makes Jeff promise that he will make the next customer pay with cash. Duke walks in the door and does his usual shopping. When he brings the items to the till, he asks Jeff to put it on his tab. Jeff keeps his promise and tells Duke that he has to pay in cash. Duke didn't bring any money with him, so he has to go home and get some. When Duke leaves, Sasha tells Jeff that she's proud of him for keeping his promise. He feels better about asking for money now, so he's going to try it more often. 'Festivals' Spring Horse Races, Cooking Festival, Beach Day, Music Festival, Harvest Festival, Year End NoodlesThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters